You Found Me Niley Series
by xMileyLuvrx
Summary: i'm just continuing with this story from youtube.It's about love,friendships,drama and two people fighting for everything to be together , this is basically a story of a couple who are there for each other when they need and yeah i guess this says it all.
1. You Found Me Niley Series 1x17

**You Found Me [ A Niley Story ] 1x17**

Previously on You Found Me ..

D: Selena ? ***sits next to her on the ground*** I'm really sorry of how i acted .. I was just so .. stressed and upset and ---

S: ***lifts her head up*** Demi it's fine .. we're all upset especially in this condition .. i'm sorry too

D: Thanks ***smiles and starts crying a little again*** i just still can't believe that this has happened to Miley ..

S: me either .. ***sobbs and then the both cry there together***

**Intro ..**

**3 Days pass ..**

People can already visit Miley in her hospital room . Nick is there with Demi and Joe.

N: ***holding Miley's hand***

J: Dude , you've been here for 4 days and ya haven't gone to school .. you have to ..

N: No i wanna be with Miley when she wakes up

D: I think you should listen to your brother Nick ..

N: What is it with you people ?! Can't i stay with her ?? Stop worrying about me okay ?

Joe and Demi : ***speechless***

N: *calms down* I'm sorry guys but .. i just really care about her ..

D: yeah and we know that .

N: Then what is the problem ?

J: I can't lie to the teachers anymore .. it's your problem i wont deal with it anymore , you better go to school or stay here with Miley who will wake up in many weeks .. i'm out *goes out from the room*

D: Whoah ..

N: You bet whoah .. Maybe i should go to school again .. and just visit Miley after my classes ..

D: yeah i believe you should do that . *smiles*

N: Thanks .  
**With Selena Cody and Kevin [ Joe sits in the other side of the room ]**

S: Cody .. you really didn't know that Miley was dating Nick ?

C: yeah .. i can't believe that she wanted to dump me .. well she already did but she never told me .. she never said that she wants to break up with me .

S: That's wierd ..

K: You two .. have your fun conversation .. i'll go check on Joe *walks over to Joe and sits next to him* How are you ?

J: Fine.

K: Did you get Nick to go to school again ?

J: yeah.

K: Good.

J: i guess .

D: *came out of Miley's hospital room and sits next to Joe* So what's up ?

K: Nothing.

D: I'd better go home , it's getting late , i haven't done my homework yet ..

K: okay *smiles*

J: I could drive you home if you want to Demi ..

D: Really ?

J: Really really , c'mon ***takes her hand and they walk outside from the hospital to Joe's car***

S: *saw Joe and Demi going out from the hospital hand to hand and Goes to Kevin* Do you think that they're gonna be a couple one day ?

K: I don't know , maybe why do you ask ?

S: Cuz Demi has a huge crush on Joe *giggles*

K: Really ??

S: oh yeah ! I hope they get togehter .

K: So do i , Joe wont stop talking about her at home , it's getting kinda on my nerves already *laughs*

S: Trust me i know what you feel *laughs also* Do you think that Miley's gonna be alright ?

K: yeah and i'm sure that she's gonna be fine.

Drew : *came to the hospital and sees Selena* Hey Selena !

S: Drew ! What are you doing here ? *hugs him*

Drew: I heard about the accident that happened to Miley so i came here.

S: You and Miley know each other ?

Drew: uh yeah , we have performed together .. UPS!

S: Don't worry , we know her *quietly* Hannah-secret.

Drew : Wiuh! That's a relief. So is she gonna be okay ?

S: Well she has a risk of having cancer and has a light memory loss , i HOPE that she'll be okay .

Drew: Wow , poor Miley .. *sees Kevin* I don't think we've met ?

S: I think yeah , This is Kevin Jonas you know the guy from The Jonas Brothers .

Drew: Really ?? That's cool nice to meet you ***shakes his hand***

K: yeah same here.

**With Joe and Demi in the car**

J: *stops in front of Demi's house* This is it .

D: yep , thanks for the ride Joe .

J: My pleasure *smiles*

D: * smiles *

Akward Silence ..

D: I'd better get going ..

J: DEMI! Wait ..

D: What ?

J: *kisses her passionately*

D: * giggles when she pushed back *

J: Good night *smiles*

D: Good night *also smiles and goes inside her house*

**Next Day at school [ It's lunck break and Nick Joe Selena and Demi are sitting in the same table ]**

N: *playing with his food*

D: Are you okay Nick ?

N: I should be with Miley right now..

S: She's gonna be fine .

N: Let's hope .

J: *takes Demi's hand under the table*

D: *giggles*

S: What is it Demi ?

D: Ohhh .. nothing *smiles and looks at Joe*

S: okaaaay .. ***giggles wierdly***

**To Be Continued ..**


	2. You Found Me Niley Series 1x18

**You Found Me 1x18**

**Previously ..**

N: I should be with Miley right now..

S: She's gonna be fine .

N: Let's hope .

J: *takes Demi's hand under the table*

D: *giggles*

S: What is it Demi ?

D: Ohhh .. nothing *smiles and looks at Joe*

S: okaaaay .. ***giggles wierdly***

**Intro ..**

S: Seriously , Joe .. Demi , what's going on with you guys ? *curious*

D: nothingnothing.. ***giggles***

S: you giggle alot Demi * laughs *

D: i do ? I haven't noticed sorry * giggles again *

S: There , you're doing it again ! * laughs and hits her playfully * What did you do to her Joe ?

J: What ? I didn't do anything ..

S: There has to be a reason of why she's giggling so much * giggles *

D: Did you hear that Joe ?? Look who's giggling now ! * laughs *

S: real funny .

N: i'll see you guys later ... * about to stand up *

S: * pulls him back to his seat * you're not gonna be all alone , we're all so sad about Miley but atleast try to cheer up ?

N: how can i ?! i love her , leave me alone .. * walks away *

S: wow , he really cares for Miley ..

D: duh! She's his girlfriend .

S: yeah but when we dated , he didn't do that for me ..

J: Do what ?

S: you know .. always being with me , walking hand to hand and dates and stuff ... * sighs *

let's just face it .. he's happier with Miley .

D: don't be sad because of that . Remember , you're over him and seems like you're already crushing on someone else .. * blinks *

S: what ? Who would that be ?

D: uhh , Drew ?? Duh .

S: there's no way that i'm crushing on HIM .. *lies*

D: oh yeah , i believe you *sarcastic*

**[BELL RINGS]**

S: What classes do you have guys ? I have math .

Demi and Joe : I have science

J: Great * smiles *

D: let's go to class together ?

J: sure * smiles again *

D: * takes his hand and they go to class *

S: Okay , holding hands ?? they have to be together and if they aren't i'm gonna get them together ! * giggles in the hall when she realises that she's there alone and walks to class *

**[ AFTER SCHOOL IN THE HOSPITAL ; NICK AND SELENA ARE THERE WITH MILEY]**

N: ***sitting beside Miley and holdin her hand*** Selena , do you think she'll wake up soon ?

S: i'm sure she will , she's a strong person she can get through this . * rubs Nick's back friendly *

N: i'm sorry that i'm so .. i don't know , stubborn , i'm always thinking about Miley , and if she's gonna be fine even though i've asked you guys like a million times about it and i'm ---

S: * covers his mouth with her hand * Nick , you don't have to be sorry , i mean , we get it , and we understand why you always think about her .. you love her , actually i've never known a guy who loves a girl so much like you do , i mean you ditched school just because you could be there with her when she wakes up , that's so sweet . You guys are meant to be .. * smiles *

N: * also smiles * thanks Selena , you know how you can make me feel better .

S: anytime , there's no words which could describe how perfect ur love is , it's amazing .. * sighs with a smile *

N: * laughs kinda *

S: what ?

N: nothing just , seems like ur the only one who's trying to cheer me up ..

S: well , the others are just cowards . * giggles *

N: * laughs * i guess . Selena , you know .. why are you still single ?

S: what do you mean ?

N: ur a really .. like .. fun , full of energy kinda person , a girl any guy would want , why are you single ? * laughs *

S: i don't know , you really think i'm fun ?? * giggles *

N: yeah , and beautiful . That's for sure , you deserve the most perfect guy all times .

S: you really think so ?

N: i know so , * smiles *

S: thanks nick . Do you think demi and joe are dating ?

N: why would i think that ?

S: because .. they're holding hands .. like ALL THE TIME . It's so adorable , and remember the first day at the hospital , the day when Miley first got here .. they were snuggling and cuddling in every corner and comforting eachother in every way .. c'mon , they have to be dating , there are so many sparks between them !

N: well , if you say t that way then i think they are dating , they're just maybe not ready to tell us , maybe they think we'll freak out if we'd know ..

S: why would we freak out ?

N: c'mon selena , have you heard yourself , squealing ?

S: ooohhh * laughs * no ?

N: * gives her a look *

S: what ? I can't help myself * giggles * they're just so cute . They're a perfect match , just like you and Miley . * smiles *

N: thanks * smiles and kisses Miley's forehead *

(Miley opens her eyes REALLLLYYY slowly and looks at Nick)

M: i love you Cody ... *she starts shaking really badly and she can't breathe , blood begins to come out of her mouth and she starts coughing*

N: * in shock and doesn't know what to do*

S: NICK !? AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING !?!? HELPPP ! *runs out of the room to get help*

N: *holds miley's hand tightly and a tear drops ; he's still in shock*

**To Be Continued ..**


End file.
